mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nguyen, Hung Son
Uwagi ogolne: * Niepowazny czlowiek. Odradzam jakiekolwiek kontakty z Panem Nguyenem. * Niestety, chodzenie na przedmioty prowadzone przez Pana Nguyena to strata czasu. Tempo jest zbyt wolne przy oczywistych rzeczach i zbyt szybkie przy trudnych. Do tego notorycznie spóźnia się na zajęcia i wiele zagadnień, które on wykłada na zajęciach jest mocno nie na czasie. Chyba lepiej pouczyć się samemu. Szkoda, że na wydziale nie prowadzi tych przedmiotów ktoś zupełnie inny. Data Mining * Początkowe wrażenie trochę dziwne, przez obcy akcent myślałem że go nie zrozumiem. To bardzo szybko przestaje być problemem, szybko można sie przyzwyczaić i wszystko rozumieć. Mam same dobre wspomnienia jećli chodzi o Pana Nguyena. Bardzo sympatyczny, ciepły, co najważniejsze ze zrozumieniem dla studentow :) Genialnie tłumaczy nawet strasznie zamotane rzeczy, myśle ze mogłby data-mining wytlumaczyć w przedszkolu z dużym powodzeniem. Klarowne zasady zaliczania, same plusy :) * "myśle ze mogłby data-mining wytlumaczyć w przedszkolu" - moim zdaniem to wada, bo w duzej czesci wyklad z data miningu przypominal raczej jakis odchamiacz - brak szczegolowych wyjasnien, na slajdach liczby sie braly z powietrza bez podawania zadnych wzorow itp. - zasady zaliczania wcale nie klarowne, ale poza tym to rzeczywiscie sympatyczny a do akcentu szybko sie przywyka. * Człowiek miły, nie da się zaprzeczyć; nie robił problemów z ustawieniem godziny egzaminu tak, żeby nie zachodził mi na inny. Tym niemniej wykład był dla mnie zbyt chaotyczny, a momenty w których opowiadał o czarodziejskich algorytmach przyspieszających cośtam były zabójcze; tak oto można się dowiedzieć z czego ludzie robią doktoraty. * Wyjątkowo źle poprowadzony przedmiot. Zdecydowanie odradzam. Systemy Decyzyjne * Na ogół jest jasność, ale czasem można nie załapać o czym w tej chwili Pan Nguyen mówi. Wykład jest tak usypiający, że się chyba bardziej nie da, ale jako człowiek naprawdę super - sympatyczny, uśmiechnięty, zawsze chętny do pomocy. Potrafi wytłumaczyć ładnie różne, zamotane rzeczy, by innym razem coś prostego było zupełnie niezrozumiałe (a to pewnie przez ten akcent ;)). Z zaliczeniem ćwiczeń nie ma problemu - wystarcza odrobina dobrej woli oraz metoda prób i błędów do zrobienia zadania projektowego. * Jako człowiek: super. Jako wykładowca: dobry.5. Wykazuje ogromne zaangażowanie. Stara się upraszczać każde zagadnienie. Stawia raczej na stronę praktyczną, niż teoretyczną zagadnień. To ogromny akurat plus biorąc pod uwagę przedmioty których uczy. Poza tym widać, że pamięta lata swojej młodości i przez to bardzo łatwo się z nim dogadać. Trochę na marginesie podziwiam go za poziom zrozumienia kultury polskiej doszedł w tym do takiego stopnia zaawansowania, że nie odpowiada na maile i robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilęże nie odpisuje na maile - wysłałem dwa w odstępie roku - zero odpowiedzi. Systemy uczące się * Zdecydowanie źle poprowadzony wykład o czymś bardzo ciekawym. * Wykład poprowadzony beznadziejnie. Widać, że wykładowca ma zbyt duże ciągotki stricte teoretyczno-matematyczne, na przedmiocie, który powinien być praktyczny. I jeszcze ten egzamin wyciągnięty z kapelusza. * Wykład bez sensu. Wykłada uczenie maszynowe sprzed 15-20 lat. * Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że na całym MIMie nie znaleźli nikogo, kto nadawałby się do prowadzenia tego przedmiotu lepiej. Pan Nguyen ma bardzo archaiczne podejście do tych zagadnień i wykłada rzeczy, które były w modzie 20 lat temu. * Pan Nguyen to jakis kiepski zart. Moze niektorym podoba sie, ze latwo zaliczyc, ale caly przedmiot jest prowadzony bardzo zle i chaotycznie. * Co ten czlowiek jeszcze tu robi?? Dac kogos kompetentnego a Nguyena na PJWSTK. * Straszna nedza. * 2017 Najgorszy przedmiot na jaki chodziłem. To są jakieś żarty a nie MIM. Przychodzi na wykład spoźniony o 10 minut, drugie 10 się przygotowuje a potem mówi o dokładnie tym samym co było na poprzednim wykładzie. Przedmiot tak wspaniale prowadzony że znajomowy wypisał się po 3 labach w panem Nguyenem. Na których z resztą 45 minut zajmuje mu przejście i sprawdzenie pracy domowej wszystkim studentom. Nie polecam. * 2017 Również odradzam. Przedmiot prowadzony beznadziejnie. Opinie poprzedników są jak najbardziej słuszne. Dodatkowo w tym roku egzaminy poprawkowe (pisało ich 5 osób!) sprawdził po 12 dniach, a zarazem 5 dni po terminie składania podań o warunki/powtarzanie roku. Niepoważny, niekompetentny człowiek.